


Follow You Home

by KakashisKunoichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakashisKunoichi/pseuds/KakashisKunoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KakaSaku. Kakashi would go to any lengths to make Sakura his. Slight ItaSasu. Rating for later lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto's Outburst

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey again guys :3 First of all, you may be aware that I deleted my first KakaSaku fic. I’m sorry to those of you that may have been enjoying it, but I didn’t feel like it was getting anywhere, I was in too much of a rush to get it written and I wasn’t writing Kakashi’s part particularly well. I plan on taking this fic a little bit slower, but hopefully it should be better overall and more enjoyable. P.S. don’t worry, I don’t plan on making deleting fics a habit of mine! 
> 
> Brief Summary: Kakashi had been “into” Sakura for a long time. He had an unhealthy tendency to watch her whenever he had the chance. He plans on making her his, using any methods possible; including protecting her from romantic advances from her other teammates. Title inspired by the song Follow You Home by Nickelback. Main pairing: KakaSaku. Other pairing: ItaSasu.
> 
> Rating: M, for eventual smut that may or may not be that eventual >:-P Who doesn’t like a bit of fluffy smut?!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, however much I’d like to. If I did, Kakashi and Sakura would have rather a large part in it and there might be a fair amount of sexual content xD

Chapter I

Training wasn’t going that well today. Sasuke had had a change of mind recently, deciding that Orochimaru’s offer wasn’t all that great and Itachi had spilt the beans on why he’d massacred the Uchiha clan all those years ago; so there wasn’t really any reason why he needed to leave. There also seemed to be an ulterior motive that Kakashi couldn’t quite figure out yet, but he’d leave it be for now if it meant his old Team 7 could stay intact. The white haired jonin thought that the young Uchiha had other things on his mind today, possibly of the female kind; he was never quite sure. To be honest, Sasuke showed such a disinterest in   
romance or women in general that Kakashi and also quite a large percentage of shinobi considered him gay. 

Naruto had gotten considerably stronger since his training with Jiraiya, but Naruto being Naruto he wasn’t content unless he was at or above Sasuke’s level. So he pestered Kakashi into holding training sessions virtually every day until Naruto felt it he could go out and beat the Akatsuki, then save the shinobi world and its jinchuriki. However, there was one main reason governing why Kakashi gave into his blonde charge’s request; and that was a certain kunoichi with hair the colour of bubblegum and a personality to match. This particular female shinobi, he felt, was his reason for living.

Ever since Team 7 had been formed and he had been given the list of genin he was to be in charge of, one name had caught his eye and held it there for the intervening years: Haruno Sakura. Kakashi never quite figured out why; perhaps it was her introverted extrovertedness, her desire to become as good as her teammates, or her wish to come out of the shadow of her parents and become a fantastic medical-nin. Whatever it was, one thing was clear; he was totally and irreversibly infatuated.

\--

Sakura was incredibly distracted today, that was clear. Sasuke kept throwing her glances whenever he thought she wasn’t looking, his onyx eyes showing a curiosity that had never been there before. She’d taken heed of his many attempts in their youth to get her to just leave him alone – in fact she’d totally lost interest in him after the time when she tried to protect him against the curse mark in the chunin exams. If he really doesn’t care that much about his own wellbeing, then there’s nothing I can do, Sakura thought. As it turned out, Itachi came and hunted his otouto down and removed the curse mark from Sasuke, whilst telling his little brother that he was forced into either murdering the entire clan or being labelled as a traitor to his own village. She even thought that after that, there seemed to be something “weird” going on between the two brothers, but she couldn’t prove it. It was definitely proven wrong after today’s events. 

His weren’t the only male eyes that were on her. She’d always felt her sensei’s eyes upon her back, but she’d always believed them to be fond and caring, not romantic. Kakashi-sensei had become increasingly caring towards his team ever since he’d taken them on all those years ago. Apparently, he was never like this with any of his previous genin teams. They really were honoured. 

Today, he could tell she wasn’t putting her all into her training. 

“Sakura, you want to be forming the seals completely, your hands aren’t quick enough”

Kakashi proceeded to gently grasp her hands in his and form the boar, horse then the tiger seals in turn. As he did this, she felt the familiar surge of chakra mixed with some other emotion that she always got when her sensei touched her. She brushed it off, because she knew that she shouldn’t be thinking things like that about her sensei – even though she was both 18 and a chunin – but she couldn’t help but pick up on the innuendo in his words. She indulged herself for a second and leant against Kakashi’s masculine frame, feeling pleasure course through her body. One thing she didn’t miss, however, was a bulge leaning against the small of her back, and she gasped at this. 

Pulling her hands out of his grasp before she could reveal her pure happiness at being touched by her sensei, Sakura formed the seals correctly, shaking her head and thus emptying her head of any other thoughts, she said “Yes sensei, sorry sensei, I promise I’ll be better next time.” 

Just as she was starting to do better with her concentration and was actually making some progress in her training, there was an uproarious explosion from a certain blonde-haired jinchuriki just across the training grounds. All of his weapons were strewn across the ground, his expression one of impending doom, and his finger pointing at the raven-haired Uchiha. 

“You stupid dobe! You’re such a fucking show-off! You can see I’m trying my hardest to train yet you still decide to DELIBERATELY PUT ME OFF!” and with that, without picking up his kunai or shuriken, he body-flickered out, leaving a bemused Kakashi and an amused Sasuke.

“Stupid bastard. Maybe he should stop stuffing his face and actually train by himself.” He carried on snickering to himself. 

By this point, Sakura was pissed off beyond belief and was at the end of her tether. She knew that today was totally pointless and she was never going to get any training done unless it was by herself.

“FUCKING HELL, SASUKE! YOU AND HIM CAN NEVER QUITE MANAGE TO GROW UP, CAN YOU?! SOME OF US ACTUALLY WANT TO TRAIN AROUND HERE!” Before she too disappeared, she caught a glimpse of Kakashi’s saddened expression and felt momentarily guilty.  
I do hate seeing him sad, she thought.  
\--

Sakura definitely was distracted, he thought. He’d also just started to pick up on Sasuke’s glances in her direction, and he was pissed at this. So he is after Sakura. I might just have to do something about that. 

Her lack of concentration in today’s session only served to make it easier to get near her again; something he positively relished. While she was doing the seals wrong, he grasped her dainty hands in his calloused and war-worn ones and felt his emotions run to his crotch. But she did something weird; she closed her eyes   
and moved closer to him. This didn’t help, and he hoped to Kami that she didn’t pick up on his throbbing erection. 

And then her “Yes sensei, sorry sensei, I promise I’ll be better next time.” didn’t help to calm it, because the suffix sounded incredibly sexy when she said it. Then when her hands broke his grasp he could tell she was trying to act cool in front of the others, but that was in vain, as Naruto subsequently threw his customary wobbler at being outdone by Sasuke. 

Then to add insult to injury, his little cherry-blossom decided to follow suit. This was even worse. Before she totally disappeared, he could see a flicker of regret across her face, which he knew meant that she wished she could have spent more time together. 

Is she into me, or isn’t she? God dammit, why is she so fucking hard to read?! She’s trying to suppress her feelings in front of the others – but her body heats up to a million degrees when I so much as brush her hand?!

Coming back into the present, Kakashi knew just what to do to make himself feel better about the whole situation. Calling off the session, and receiving a knowing look from Sasuke that confused him a bit, the scruffy shinobi took out Icha Icha Paradise and proceeded to body-flicker to outside Sakura’s window. He could hear her humming a happy tune to herself in the shower, and sat outside for a bit to calm his feelings.


	2. Kakashi's Unexpected Striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey again! Sorry for the long wait, this was because of holidays, mounting coursework, a sick chicken, etc. etc. etc. But I doubt you want to hear excuses, just want me to get on with the next update xD (God, I sound like Kakashi…) O.O So here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter II

Sakura’s house was, in many ways, like Sakura herself. It was simple yet unique for starters. Also not imposing, but, Kakashi would bet, as nice on the inside as it is on the outside. It was painted pink, leading him to wonder whether or not Sakura had done it herself – but it was the sort of pale pink that led you to stop and look for just a second, then carry on afterwards. Whether this was ironic or not, he couldn’t decide.

He took his precious Icha out of his back pocket and skimmed over the same paragraph Kami-knows-how-many-times, because his mind had a tendency to keep coming back to the same subject; his precious cherry blossom. 

Why her? Well, she was beautiful in the unconventional sense of the word. Her personality was awkward, as she was a mixture of being outgoing and shy; her physical features caught your gaze and held it there – the bubblegum pink hair, eyes the colour of a meadow in the spring and cheeks that blushed bright red at the slightest embarrassing comment; and maybe that she appeared as hopeless in the romantic sense as Kakashi himself was. Sakura had spent years wasting her affections on Sasuke, who had never returned them back, and Kakashi had done the same during his genin and chunin years with Rin who was besotted with Obito. Which led to the rivalry between the two until the latter’s untimely death which, consequently, made Kakashi gave up on romance for the next decade. Until Sakura came into his life.

Adjusting his position on the tree outside said kunoichi’s apartment, Kakashi failed to notice that Sakura had come out of the shower in the midst of his musings. She wasn’t wearing a towel, much to his astonishment. He guessed it was because of the uncharacteristic heat lately. Still humming that happy little tune to herself, she proceeded to sit down on her bed – which her sensei noticed was a double, for possible future reference – and take a framed picture off her bedside table. He couldn’t quite make out who was in the photo, and for a moment he worried it portrayed a rival for her affections that he would subsequently have to go and give a good thrashing to. But, he found out, he didn’t need to worry because using his sharingan, he soon discovered that it was Team 7’s portrait taken just after their formation. I look so uncharacteristically happy in that photo, the scruffy-haired jonin thought to himself. Then the pink-haired kunoichi got up and stretched, unwittingly showing off her curves, well-endowed chest, and other particular areas to an incredibly absorbed Kakashi, who needed to take his mask off and cool himself down from the flush he was having. Other areas of his anatomy had also “suffered” after this recent striptease.

It was while Kakashi was trying to calm both his mind and his sweat glands down that Sakura turned around to close her window that she caught a glimpse of her sensei unmasked, incredibly flushed and with a rather large boner. At the time, the silver-haired jonin had been trying to look anywhere apart from his nude charge. When he looked back and met her eyes, the same thought went through both their heads: Fuck, they’re really looking at me!

Out of sheer embarrassment, Kakashi hastily formed the hand signs and body-flickered back to his apartment, trying to tell himself that that didn’t really happen. He wasn’t caught staring at his naked pupil by none other than the pupil herself at all! No, it didn’t really happen, of course it didn’t… not that this is the first time I’ve sat by her apartment…

Sakura couldn’t move nor think coherently for about five minutes after she’d noticed Kakashi, but to her it felt like five years. He’s been watching me?! she kept thinking to herself. 

No matter how hard she tried to think of something else and calm herself down, the same thought kept coming back to her. She didn’t know whether to think it was creepy or not, but Inner Sakura came to the rescue as usual and helped sort things out in her head.

It is kind of weird, knowing that your sensei was sitting there and watching you while you were naked. Some would call him a pervert. But you would’ve said something if you were truly bothered. 

That’s it, she thought. There must be some feelings deep down inside me for him, I’ve just tried to deny them. I must have been so lost for the last few years since Sasuke kept rejecting me and consequently I’ve been trying to deny myself any romantic feelings for anyone. 

The problem was that Sakura had absolutely no idea how to pursue these feelings. She wasn’t well versed in the world of romance, had never had any boyfriends or harboured any “feelings” for anyone apart from Sasuke, who was considered by most to be an emotional retard. 

Then her mind drifted to her sensei’s unmasked face… he was so good-looking! He had absolutely no blemishes, bucked teeth or other abnormalities that she and Naruto used to joke about when they were younger – and even more intriguing was the fact that it was off in the first place! He did look blushed. He must have gotten to a particularly good moment in Icha Icha. As Sakura kept thinking about his face, and more importantly why he was outside her apartment at all, she felt her hand drift down to the hem of her panties, then further down to previously unexplored areas. 

“Stop!” she shouted to herself. Why the fuck am I doing this? I never did this when I thought about Sasuke! But she kept getting unfamiliar feelings pool up in the deepest part of her stomach, and couldn’t deny herself the opportunity any longer. 

Letting her hand trail down into the soft hairs lining her clitoris, she drew light circles around her entrance. Noticing that she was already incredibly wet, Sakura felt slightly strange that her sensei had done this to her. She started to let out small whimpers and moans, then these grew louder as she pushed one finger in. 

“Ah…” after experimenting with one finger by thrusting it in and out, Sakura then gently pushed another one in. Doing the same with two, she began thrusting harder and hit her sweet spot.

“FUCK! Ah… ah…” Wondering what three fingers would feel like, she put another one in. Kakashi’s unmasked face floated around her mind, whispering dirty things to her. Come on my cherry blossom… Sakura, you smell so good… cum for me, baby… 

In the end she just couldn’t prolong it anymore. Increasing her pace to her signature inhuman speed, she kept thrusting them in and out rhythmically. Feeling the knot inside her stomach loosen:

“UH, KAKASHIIIIIIII!” 

Taking her fingers out of her panties, Sakura noticed how wet she was. It was a weird yet incredibly pleasurable experience, but being the clean freak she was, a change of clothes and a wash was in order.

Little did the pink-haired kunoichi know, a certain shinobi with pitch-black hair had been watching Sakura the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Thank you for reading, hope it meets expectations! I had finished this a few days ago, but I figured that you guys wouldn’t mind waiting a couple of extra days for a longer update. Don’t forget to review, favourite and follow and let me know what you think! Sayonara :3


	3. Sasuke's Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey again strangers xD The reason I’ve been so late updating is ‘cuz there’s been so much shit going on in my family, I’ve been finishing college for the year, and I’m not gonna lie; I’ve been reading loads ;3 I totally understand that I’ve left it on a cliffhanger- bloody Sasuke, he always has to come and fucking spoil everything! Aaaanyway, I’ll silence myself and write something ;-P

Chapter III

Kakashi. Oh, Kakashi. I knew you were a pervert, but I didn’t know that you’d be spying on Sakura. If dearest Hokage-sama found out about this, I wonder what he’d say…

What didn’t need to be explained was that Sasuke couldn’t care less what the Hokage had to say about it. What he did care about was the fact that Sakura was doing incredibly compromising things to herself whilst moaning their sensei’s name. It couldn’t happen. He just wouldn’t allow it.

He never understood anyone else’s definitions of love before, but Kakashi’s was something strange. But whatever it was didn’t match up to his. Loving a student? Nope. Even though she didn’t still technically have to answer to him? Nope. Regularly spy on her? Nope. He understood none of it. It was unhealthy, and it had to stop.

An undignified screech woke Sasuke from his reverie:

“What the fuck, Sasuke?! What gives you the right to watch me naked?!”

The last part caught him off guard, and kind of pissed him off. 

“You didn’t complain when Kakashi-“

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence, because the kunoichi had swiftly unlatched her bedroom window and whacked the Uchiha across his face, which would’ve broken a lesser man’s nose but only left a slight mark across his face.

“I don’t give two shits what you have to say, quite honestly, Sasuke-kun. You’ve given me the slip for almost ten years and I got over you a long time ago, so you’ve got no right to tell me what to do now. So I suggest you get the hell out of here right now.”

“What the actual fuck, Sakura, I’m just not totally sure why you’re okay with sensei-“ he spat the last word – “watching you in your birthday suit and not me. You’ve been virtually salivating at the sight of me for a decade and now I’m not good enough?”

In less than two seconds, Sasuke was gone and in a heap on the ground in the communal garden below Sakura’s flat. The difference was now Sasuke was unable to use his right and preferred arm, and there was smoke coming from his chest where Sakura’s chakra-infused hand had collided with it.

“And that’s a warning for what would happen in the future if you dared to bother me again. Maybe you were such a tosser to me that I’m just not interested anymore. Now fuck off before I break your back in sixty different places. Baka.”

With that, the heir to the Uchiha clan picked himself up, brushed himself off and sauntered away with a scowl plastered across his face. He decided that for now he’ll leave it there, but it won’t be the last of it. Before he went he set fire to one of the sakura trees in the garden with the Great Fireball jutsu, for the sheer hell of it. She’ll think twice about messing with me now, he thought darkly.

The scruffy-haired shinobi deliberately made his way back to his apartment as slowly as he could without looking conspicuous. As he did, he overheard the whole encounter between his former students and smirked to himself. Well, blow me, he thought, Sasuke didn’t get his own way for once. And all that confidence boosting worked with Sakura. Two birds with one stone and all that.

Whilst swimming around in the midst of his thoughts, an instantly-recognisable ninja snuck up on the one shinobi in Konoha who has never been snuck up on in his life. The funny thing was that Kakashi didn’t even notice.

“Sensei!”

She looked good. So damn good. 

“Kakashi-sensei!” 

And that was in a towel…

“Kakashiiii…”

What would she look like with my thighs around her-

“KAKASHI-SENSEIIIII!!!”  
Coming out of his trance, Kakashi took thirty seconds to realise who it was that was bothering him. 

“What is it, Naruto? Kindly tell me now or you’ll be paying for the whole team’s ramen until you retire. If you’re lucky, that is, and don’t die in action before that.”

Naruto being Naruto couldn’t get his head around what Kakashi was on about, so settled for squinting at him like someone who’d lived in a desert for a thousand years.

“Sensei, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve booked the training field out for this afternoon, so can you meet us there?”

“Us, eh? I didn’t know you’d asked Sakura or Sasuke.” Oh shit, just dropped myself right in it.

“I didn’t realise you knew I hadn’t spoken to Sakura or Sasuke. I guess it must be a new mind-reading jutsu of yours.” Thank Kami for that, the idiot didn’t realise what I meant. How careless of me. 

“Alright then. I’ll see you there.”

“Wait, I haven’t said what time-“

But Naruto was too late. Kakashi formed the hand seals and body-flickered back to his apartment. If Sasuke’s been harassing her, he’ll be on the floor and screaming like a spanked kid before he can say Ameratasu. But I need to be careful too, otherwise I could be in the shit as well; I’m not completely sure of where I stand with her – and I could end up being accused of exploiting the former-teacher-student relationship. 

But, he found, that was starting to become less and less important. You only have one chance at this life.

“Shit.” 

Belatedly realising that she got rid of Sasuke naked and at her bedroom window which overlooked the whole street, Sakura rushed to find some clothing and hoped that nobody was watching her. 

On her bedside table was a note with Naruto’s untidy scrawl across it, asking her to meet him, Kakashi and Sasuke at the training field this afternoon. Kami, how much does he want to train?!

Dammit, this is going to be difficult. There’s going to be awkwardness between me and Kakashi-sensei, then there’s Sasuke to bloody worry about. 

A voice at the back of her mind also chipped in that her sensei must have been watching for a while, if he was sat down with his legs crossed on the branch of the tree. He must have been watching for a while.

Just before she put her gauntlets on, Sakura found some unusual indents on the sides of her hands that she swore weren’t there before training earlier. They were scattered just underneath her thumb joint, and were pressed in just far enough not to draw blood. Remembering Kakashi showing her how to properly form her seals earlier, she smiled to herself. He mustn’t have realised he was doing it, maybe something’s been troubling him. He seemed slightly different today. If only I could put my finger on what it was…

Strapping her kunai belt around her waist, Sakura locked up her house and headed for the training grounds. On her way, whilst walking the route that was as familiar to her as the shinobi rulebook, she thought about times she, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei had practiced over the years. Even the ones after her and Sasuke had become chunin. They’d both silently agreed that they’d carry on practicing with Naruto for old times’ sake, and that agreement was going fairly well up until this point. She wondered why on Earth Sasuke was starting to show up outside her apartment and watch her, but she didn’t like it.

The sight that greeted her at the training field did little to lift her mood. The onyx-haired young Uchiha’s temper had obviously not improved since their encounter earlier, as there was a rapidly-lengthening spear of blue light emanating from his hand and heading for their sensei. Recognising this as a jutsu that only meant significant harm to the victim, the primitive part of her brain took over. Less than three seconds later she found herself barely able to stand up, in Kakashi’s grasp, with a line of piercing blue light protruding out of her torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Sorry about the wait ): Sasuke won’t always be this much of a cockblocker by the way, I’ve got another pairing in the back of my mind which should take care of him. But we also need to make Sakura better, which will happen too. Hope you enjoyed it :3


	4. Itachi's Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually can’t wait for the autumn. Summer really pisses me off. Well, technically, it should be autumn now, but that’s global warming for you. It’s more than one thing that irritates me though; the flies, the heat, the sweating, the amount we spend on air conditioning, taking layers off… the whole lot. But there we go. I’m sure you’re all really interested xD 
> 
> On with the story..

Chapter IV

His first thoughts were simply: Sakura, you fool. Why put yourself in danger just to save me?!

It was these thoughts that subsequently made Kakashi feel a significant amount of guilt for Sakura’s current predicament. There was no reason to put your life at risk, I could’ve handled him perfectly well on my own! Sasuke’s chidori wasn’t completely well-formed, so it probably hurt Sakura more than it would’ve hurt Kakashi. But that didn’t do much to assuage his guilt.

One thing that came out of it, and that Kakashi secretly thought had been going on for a while, is that there’s something weird going on between Sasuke and Itachi that nobody else could see, and that they were using Sakura as a cover-up. 

Well, I’ve got news for you, the scruffy-haired jonin thought, she’s out of bounds, especially for a sick and screwed up game like yours.

After their close encounter, Kakashi had just managed to get Sakura to the hospital in time for the Godaime Hokage to help knit together Sakura’s network of skin, muscles, bones and internal organs. Five minutes later, and she might’ve had pulmonary issues, at best. As it was, Sakura was going to need some stamina training to help get her lungs and heart back in order for ordinary shinobi duty.

“No more missions for you for a while, missy,” Tsunade said whilst Sakura was in a deep sleep, patting her on the arm.

Kakashi just hoped that it wasn’t he who had to explain this to Sakura, as she’d always been a hard worker, in order to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke. Otherwise he had a feeling she’d be capable of much more than castrating him, even in her current state.

Whilst he was in the midst of his musings, the kunoichi in question stirred briefly from her slumber. Opening her eyes slowly, she caught sight of her teacher:

“Kakashi-sensei, where am I? And why can’t I move… ouch…” rolling on her side to get a better look at her visitor, Sakura winced at the pain lancing through her thorax.

As soon as he could see that she was hurting, Kakashi reached over and put his arm underneath her side to cushion her in a comfortable position. “You’re in the hospital, you were an idiot to put yourself in that danger back there.” He tried to say this in a soothing voice, but he couldn’t hide his annoyance at his little cherry blossom hurting herself.

She blushed slightly at the close contact. 

“I did it because the chidori is incredibly dangerous, and fatal to 99% of its victims. You could have died, Kaka-sensei-“

Kakashi put a finger to her lips to silence her, earning an even more furious blush from his ex-student, which didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Thank you, but you really didn’t need to. I’m not called the infamous Copy Ninja of Konoha for nothing. Just promise me you’ll be more careful next time, Sakura.” He removed his hand from her lips, and rested it on her own.

Still feeling drowsy, Sakura yawned and said “I’m not promising to anything of the sort. I won’t see you hurt, sensei.”

He chuckled to himself. It must be the medication, it’s making her more stubborn than usual.

“Sensei, why did you come and see me? Surely you had better things to do, like missions or something?” Stop looking at me with those beautiful emerald eyes, he willed her, it’s not helping my ego.

“I wanted to make sure you recovered well, of course. I won’t see my cherry blossom in pain.” With that, Kakashi leant down and quickly pressed his masked lips to hers. Sakura was obviously surprised as she let out a little gasp, before swiftly falling into a deep slumber once more.

I meant every word of that, too, he mused. I think I might just give little Sasuke-kun a taste of his own medicine; it might teach him to respect his fellow shinobi a bit more. With that, the copy-nin pulled out his rather worn copy of Icha Icha and read it to pass the time, realising that it was nothing to what his imagination cooked up. Jiraiya-sama needs to come up with a story involving a pink-haired kunoichi and a masked jonin. It’d be a bestseller.

\--

“Sasuke-nii-san,” Itachi cooed as his otouto entered the Uchiha compound, what have you done now?” 

“Kakashi got in the way of me and Sakura. So I made a chidori to finish him off, and Sakura got in the way; now she’s recovering in the hospital. So yeah. It all went well.” He shrugged.

Running over and wrapping his strong arms around his little brother, Itachi buried his face in his otouto’s shoulder and breathed in his scent, whilst trying to sound vaguely angry: “Sasuke, why?! You’re not supposed to hurt Sakura, you’re meant to try and engage in romantics with her. If it doesn’t work, then don’t worry! No one can say that we didn’t try.” He said, giving his brother a surreptitious wink.

“Why do I even bother…nii-san, you know I love you and only you. Why try to pair me up with someone who clearly doesn’t want to love me back, when we both know what will happen in the end?”

“Just try one last time for me, Sasuke. Just the once. So nobody can say that I’ve forced you or some other nonsense.”

“OK, but can I just have a quick kiss-?”

Itachi managed to use all his self-discipline to stop Sasuke, despite how much he wanted the kiss.

“No, little brother. Not until you can say that you truly tried.”

Fuming internally, Sasuke thought: Right. I’ll fight Kakashi for her. But it won’t be a good battle. Because I know who I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: After I’ve written this story and wrapped it up, I was considering writing the same thing from Itachi and Sasuke’s (ItaSasu) POV. I know it’s a really controversial pairing, so I figured that if I didn’t include any incestual smut but just hinted at it then it wouldn’t put off any KakaSaku fans. And any ItaSasu fans can read the same thing from the brothers’ point of view. Please let me know what y’all think in the reviews.
> 
> So yeah, that’s the other mystery pairing to get rid of Sasuke, guys >;3


	5. Sakura's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again. I’m gonna give this fight scene a go. This chapter is going to be the lead up to the fight, with that definitely happening in the next chapter. Beware, fights aren’t really my territory, so it might not be amazing, but there’s going to be some good lemons later. To make up for it, if you will. I’m also aiming (being the key word) to try and make chapters a bit longer, so there’s a bit more “meat to the bones”. (That analogy’s filled with irony; I’m a vegetarian). Anyway; sayonara; please review, favourite and follow!

Chapter V

* * *

 

~ _A few weeks later~_

So far, things were going fairly well. Sakura was out of the hospital recuperating, and all the nurses at the hospital decided that as her former teacher and the person who knows her best, Kakashi should be the one to look after Sakura as she recovers. He was having to be on his best behaviour at all times, because he wasn’t sure how she would respond to him walking round the house in just his boxers. There were, however, some near-misses, with one he could remember as being particularly embarrassing:

* * *

 

_Sometimes, as most sane men admit to when living a bachelor life, Kakashi walks around the house in very little, or nothing. This is truer when you’re in the bathroom, quite steamed up after a shower. Sakura, on the other hand, was a newcomer to Kakashi’s way of living and didn’t_ _realise what a surprise she’d get if she walked in on him uninvited._

_“Kakashi, where do you keep your – OH KAMI!” Flinging a hand across her face to avoid seeing much more of his uncovered backside, Sakura fled from the room as fast as her legs could carry her._

_Belatedly turning around and wondering why his former student was screaming, Kakashi hastily flung a towel around his waist and ran to his living room to find out what was going on. Seeing Sakura on his couch with an expression of shame on her face, he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell had happened._

_“Sakura, what on Earth happened? All I heard was you screaming –“_

_Risking another look at his toned upper body, the ashamed expression that Sakura wore only intensified, and she buried her face in her hands._

_Kakashi saw that she was really shaken up by something, so he sat next to her on the couch and tried to use what little he’d learnt about female body language to discern what could be the cause of his damsel’s distress. To try and put her at ease, and also find out what was wrong, Kakashi placed a hand across the small of her back, rubbing small circles against her skin with his thumb._

_“Sensei,” she used the useless honorific once again, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you were in the shower! I wouldn’t have gone in if I’d known – I’m really sorry“_

_Chuckling as he realised what had happened, the scruffy jonin used his other hand to pry Sakura’s face away from her hands, and lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes._

_Smiling softly at Sakura as he spoke, Kakashi said “Now you listen to me; you don’t need to worry about what happened there. I’m in charge of making sure you get better, and if the Godaime found out that you’d been hurt in my house, under my care, the best I could hope for is being strung up by my ankles and fed to Kurama. Besides,” he looked sideways at Sakura, “I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you. You’re very important to me, Sakura.” His smile then changed to one of goofiness._

_At this, the colour in said kunoichi’s cheeks rose to a deep magenta glow. Trying to hide her blush, Sakura shuffled up next to Kakashi and rested her head on his shoulder. Spreading her lips in a beaming smile, Sakura mumbled a gentle “Thank you, Kakashi.” And breathed in her former teacher’s familiar, calming scent._

_After a couple of minutes in companionable silence, Sakura got up. It wasn’t until she’d left that Kakashi realised how much he’d gotten used to her being there. He really missed the contact._

_Just before she’d left the room, he found his words again._

_“You walk in on me anytime, Sakura-chan. I don’t mind.”_

_She lingered long enough for Kakashi to see her current blush deepen to an almost implausible hue, one he thought tomatoes could only dream of, before she dashed out of the room in her hurry to save her dignity._

* * *

 

In the present, a waft of something like freshly made bread or pastries entered his nose, something which smelled uncharacteristically fantastic for his house. _No one cooks in my house, let alone anything that smells good_. First of all he thought that someone had broken in, but then Kakashi asked himself why on Earth someone would break in then proceed to cook the homeowner breakfast. _A really obtuse one_ , he thought.

He then got out of bed and proceeded to find out who was the source of this aroma. As he walked further through his house, he could hear the sound of someone humming a happy tune to themselves in what sounded like a high-pitched voice. Kakashi berated himself for not realising sooner that it was Sakura who was cooking for them. _What kind of ninja am I? A disgrace._

Upon reaching the threshold of the kitchen door, he paused for a minute to admire Sakura’s voice. He couldn’t quite discern what she was humming, but whatever it was, it sounded beautiful to his ears. He stood there for a few minutes, losing himself in his thoughts and her voice.

For once, Kakashi allowed himself to stand there and just contemplate. He didn’t often get the chance to do this, living a life of constant action and conflict, which he guessed was what being a ninja entailed.

Throughout the years, as Sakura was growing up and proving her skills as a ninja, Kakashi had had a thing for her. Alright, she might have been a bit of an annoying Sasuke fangirl for the best part of five years, but he didn’t know many girls who didn’t have their eye on a member of the male species. Sakura was always just very passionate about her feelings, which is part of what endears her to him. There was also all the times that she had helped him in battle, where medical ninja were few and far between and he had had the sheer fortune of her being on his team. He would certainly never forget the times where he was a hair’s width from death and it had been Sakura who had saved him.

He didn’t snap back into reality until he heard soft moans being emitted from the direction of the kitchen, which piqued his curiosity. He was wondering whether Sakura was alright until he heard the moans become laced with desire, when he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, pulled the door open and stuck his head around the doorframe, never expecting in a million years to see what he saw.

It appeared that Kakashi had been daydreaming for a while longer than he thought. All he could see for a minute was a fog of thick black smoke, filling most of the kitchen, accompanied by the odour of something being cooked far beyond the limit it should be. If he didn’t get in there soon, there could be a fire. He was, however, far too preoccupied with the person sat amid the haze.

The pink-haired kunoichi was sat right next to the oven, dangerously close to the source of the smoke, with her legs spread open wide and a hand down her skirt, touching places Kakashi couldn’t see, but making incredibly lewd noises emit from her mouth, sending shivers down the older man’s spine. These noises consisted of sporadic “aaah”s and “KAMI!”s and one that made Kakashi particularly have to bite his tongue:

“AH! OH MY GOD! KAKASHIIIII!”

This was the final straw for the silver-haired jonin. Walking gingerly due to the large tent in his pants, but still aware of the smoke getting thicker and hotter, he gently moved Sakura out of the way of the oven, switched the dial off and opened the oven door to let the vapour disperse, choking Sakura out of her erotic trance in the process. When her eyes started to finally see the corporeal world once again, the first thing she noticed was her old teacher looking down at her with a look of mixed arousal and concern.

Jumping about three feet in the air, Sakura’s eyes widened.

“Kakashi… I’ve, er, made us breakfast…” she stuttered, and smiled meekly up at him, slowly taking her cum-covered hand up out of her skirt.

Kakashi couldn’t find the words to reply to this straight away, so he settled for just staring at Sakura for a few moments and causing her to awkwardly look away from her sensei’s stare.

“I would say thank you, but there’s nothing there that’s edible.” He chuckled light-heartedly at Sakura underneath his mask, but this didn’t make her feel any better, only managing to make her further bury her face in her hands in mortification at her sensei witnessing what he did.

“Thanks for the show, anyway, you should’ve let me know sooner,” he added with a sly note to his voice, “care to do it again for me?” he winked.

“That was so embarrassing. You shouldn’t have had to have seen that,” she finally turned around, averting her gaze from him.

“Don’t worry on my account. I was just wondering how making breakfast could have excited you that much.”

“Look, I’ll make us some more breakfast, just let me clean up your oven –“

“No, forget breakfast for a minute, I think we need to talk about some stuff. Who’s name was that that you were moaning in the throes of pleasure -?” Kakashi asked, taking the tray out of the oven and placing it on top of the counter, turning around to look Sakura quizzically in the eye.

Evidently feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation, Sakura took it into her own hands and tried to stall as much as possible. Turning the tap on, she ran a sink full of bubbles, placed the tray underneath the liquid and started scrubbing.

“Kakashi-sensei, I’m sure you’ve got plenty of other ladies vying for your attention, and the last person you’d want is me. So please stop pretending that you enjoyed that. It was awful, and I shouldn’t have done it in your house.” She turned away from his incredulous gape, and put her attention back into the task at hand.

_What a load of balderdash. Other ladies vying for my attention, she really needs educating_. Stepping up next to her by the basin, Kakashi told her what he really thought. “Sakura, please listen to me. I’m not at all as popular as you think with womankind. So I don’t have any other girls lined up, and I’m not trying to flatter you for the hell of it. I wouldn’t do that. Secondly, it wasn’t disgusting. I’ve never seen you behave like that, not even at night while we were camping out on missions, so naturally I was quite inquisitive about what you were up to.” He made a futile attempt to catch Sakura’s eye again, but was unsuccessful.

By this point the young kunoichi was glowing brighter than a beacon at night. She’d picked up her pace, and her hands were just a blur as she was scrubbing the tray. It was her way of trying to blank out what Kakashi was saying.

“So, please, maybe we could talk about it. We could try and figure out your feelings.” He was trying to hide the frustration in his voice – _if she’d just let me talk to her, she’d see that the feeling was mutual!_

At long last, Sakura turned around. She exhaled a pent-up breath, realising that while Kakashi was talking she’d held it. _I can’t quite believe him. Someone who looked as beautiful as him couldn’t be single. It was against all the natural laws._

“Maybe I don’t want to talk about it. Maybe I’m a bit confused after the accident. I don’t know what I feel anymore.”

Feeling not the least bit disappointed in that response, her former teacher took one last, wistful look at her and went to start cleaning out the smouldering ashes in his oven.

“Could we go training today, where we all used to? I haven’t been keeping up to scratch lately, and I don’t want to get rusty.”

Sighing, Kakashi supposed that he’d better oblige. Someone of Sakura’s ability needed to make sure her techniques were being polished on an almost daily basis, and as her mentor it was his duty to make sure of that.

“Okay, just let me finish cleaning this up and I’ll be with you.”

* * *

 

After Sakura had finished washing up, she waited by the door for Kakashi to finish gathering his ninja gear. It was a beautiful, sunny day, with a light breeze that managed to rustle Sakura’s hair enough to stop her from perspiring.

_I do feel bad. Maybe he does feel this way, and maybe I’m just pushing him further and further away. I just don’t trust men like I used to after what Sasuke did. Perhaps I should give Kakashi a chance at some point though._

Hearing her mentor’s footsteps in the hallway, she snapped out of her thoughts and assumed a happier expression.

“Ready to go, Sakura?”

“Yes, let’s go!” She said, and treaded down the rickety steps, resolving to try and make up to Kakashi for helping her recuperate by giving him another chance. It didn’t quell her embarrassment at what he saw earlier on, however.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was determined to show Sakura that he truly wanted her and that it wasn’t just a passing crush.

_I’ll try and find out some more on what she’s feeling today, and see whether I can change her mind. Hopefully she’ll realise that she’s special enough to warrant my attention. It’s Sasuke’s fault, he obviously trod all over her self-esteem by ignoring her when they were younger. Well, it’s up to me to build it up again for her._

* * *

 

Little did they know, however, that the shinobi in question was hopping from tree to tree, following their movements the entire way to the clearing, preparing to ambush them.

“If it doesn’t work, then I’ve got nothing to lose.” Sasuke mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Thank you for reading (: I hope you enjoyed that, I thought I’d give you a look into how Sakura was recovering, and who better to recover with than Kakashi (; ?! Next time the fight will actually happen, with things becoming serious between Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura. But have faith, things will get sorted out in the end. However, please please please don’t forget to review, because, if everyone who read this reviewed, I’d have about 10,000 reviews, and that would help me to make the story better. Just saying. And everyone who does review will get a (virtual) cookie, so yay :3 Anyway, arigato, and see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #2: This is the chapter that sets the scene for everything, I do hope it’s OK! It tells you about Kakashi and Sakura’s feelings for one another, but the next chapters should be good >;-P Sayonara!


End file.
